fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Pikes
Appearance Pikes has shoulder-length, curly brown hair and brown eyes to match. Rather pale, as she is from Nohr. She usually wears a scarf around her forehead that are either blue, green, or orange, to match with different outfits. Her outfit is that of a usual Mercenary, but her shirt is a male's argyle-patterned mint green with brown polka dots. In the Pokemon AU, she instead wears a mint green shirt, black Napoleonic jacket, camouflage pants, and bright red sneakers with a green and yellow arch design. She's ~5'7" in height. Background Pikes comes from a noble family in Nohr, daughter to Sir Randall of the Royal Guard and Lady Julia. She grew to dislike the feminine life of wearing dresses and not being able to go on any adventures, so she began to wear more masculine clothing, even going as far as wearing a soldier's uniform to a formal gala. However, to have some sense of style, her mother Julia gave her a set of scarves to wear, coming in blue, green, and orange. Pikes also began visiting a poorer village as a part of her adventures, and made some friends with the local children around her age. She soon realized, though, that her friends hated King Garon and began questioning if said king was "a good man". As time passes, Pikes begins to grow bitter that King Garon is allowed to do as he pleases, and really wishes to do something about it. With options limited, she flees on a ship heading to Hoshido to be away from it all. However, her ship crashes in a storm and she's later found in the Kitsune Hamlet by both Kaden and Azura. Seeing how kindly they treat her, along with the Queen of Hoshido Mikoto, Pikes stays in Hoshido to help protect the nation against Nohr. If she supports with Kaze, it is revealed that she played the flute as a child. If she supports with Xander, it is revealed that he helped save her from heckling noblewomen during the gala where Pikes wore a soldier's outfit, and offered to train with her until she began criticizing King Garon's rule and his siblings became scornful to their meetings. He also gave her a black and white scarf, which Keaton later takes for his treasures. Personality Pikes believes that she is a bother unless people tell her otherwise, so she gets nervous trying to speak to anyone. However, she uses acting as a way to help get over this. When she grows comfortable enough, Pikes won't hesitate to gush about her passions and make snarky puns. The most likely to overthink. Her birthday is June 7th. Battle/Critical Quotes: “You asked for it!” “Let me help you with that!” “NYAHHHHHH!” “Going in for the kill!” Victory Quotes: “Sweet” “Huh, would you look at that” “Oh gosh, that was cool” “Was that it?” Retreat/Death Quotes: “Ah…dammit…” “Can’t…go on…” “This is the end…” “Why me…” If she gains S-Support with another unit, Pikes will have a son named Gil. Pikes' gender counterpart is Seki